


Old Times

by CrookedneighborCrookedheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedneighborCrookedheart/pseuds/CrookedneighborCrookedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles gets injured on the job, some old friends gather for the night, and reminisce over stories of old times. Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to finish this before I left town, so it is a little rushed. Maybe now that I'm back I will go back and edit it a little bit, if I find the time. If not, I hope you still enjoy it as is.

Stiles swore as the dirt bike swerved into Beacon Hills Forest Preserve. He turned off the sirens on his police cruiser and threw open the door. Stiles knew he wouldn’t be able catch the thief while he was still on the bike, but there was no way that he would be able to continue driving it for very long around here. Stiles knew the woods well enough to know that this part was terribly thick. He figured it probably grew like that to protect the magical satanic tree stump hiding in the center of the thicket.

Stiles sighed and began to follow the bike’s tracks in the dirt. It was only seven minutes of walking before he found the bike dumped next to a tree. The footprints took him a moment to find, but it was easy enough to follow once he did. Slower than following the bike tracks because they weren’t a continuous line, but still doable. The tracks zigzagged back and forth and back again several times before Stiles reached a place only too familiar. The old Hale house loomed up above him, and for a moment, Stiles was overwhelmed by the memories the place held for him. It had been an eternity since he had been back here, and yet it didn’t quite seem long enough. Even though his life was better than he could ever have asked for now, his teenage years were nightmarish. Since then, they had become much more adept at dealing with the supernatural horrors of Beacon Hills, but in the beginning, they were clueless and defenseless. Especially Stiles. 

He sighed, knowing he still had a job to do. And he might have continued if, at that moment, something hard and heavy hadn’t smashed against his head. Everything went dark.

“Deputy! Deputy, can you hear me!” Stiles woke up to bright lights and loud sirens. He tried to push himself up, but a stabbing pain erupted in the back of his skull as soon as he moved an inch. 

“I wouldn’t try that deputy,” a voice said as he flopped back down. A woman’s face moved into his sight, and it took him a moment to recognize her paramedic uniform. Paramedics. Ah ha, he was in an ambulance. She continued to move about the vehicle, checking his condition and blotting his head every once in a while. She talked to him while she worked, “You took a really hard hit there. Had everyone scared to death, it sounds like, you’ve been missing for hours.”

He jerked up in surprise, then groaned and fell back down again, “Hours?!” He cried hoarsely, still a little shocked from the rush of pain, “Oh god, Lydia’s going to kill me.” 

“Wife?” 

“Yeah,” he murmured. He started to feel very tired all the sudden. He just wanted to close his eyes for a little bit.

“Stay awake deputy,” the paramedic ordered urgently. 

“Really tired,” he muttered sleepily. 

“Deputy, keep talking to me. Why don’t you tell me about your wife.” 

Stiles brought his hand up to rub his eyes, knowing why she was asking him to stay awake. “Okay,” he said, “yeah, sure. Lydia. She’s beautiful. She’s my wife. I pined after her for years and years. But then we had a really rough time in high school, and I guess it brought us closer?” He phrased it as a question, not really sure when exactly they ended up becoming such good friends. “Anyway, now we have three kids, three beautiful kids. Eric is our oldest, he’s ten. Jane’s eight. Just like her mom, she is. And Elizabeth is four. Poor Elizabeth. She is so much like I was when I was a kid. So uncoordinated, so easily distracted. Cuter, though, then I was. God she’s so cute.” 

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and from there, it was a blur of bright lights and poking and prodding and dumb questions. An age later, they decided it was safe to release him. His wife was waiting in the waiting room and she would drive him home, they informed him.

“Lydia’s here?! Why did no one tell me!” He pushed himself up off the bed quickly. A little too quickly. His vision got dark for a moment, and he stumbled back onto the bed. 

“Yeah, she’s been waiting the whole time. Take it easy tonight, Deputy. Don’t move too much and rest tomorrow too. Sit down and watch some movies.” 

“Yes ma’am,” He replied, pushing himself up again, slowly this time. 

The moment he limped into the waiting room, he was practically assaulted all over again. Three little bodies wrapped themselves around his waist and legs, ignoring the cry of “Careful!” that came from their mother.

“Hey there,” Stiles laughed, ruffling Eric’s hair with one hand and rubbing Jane’s back with the other, “Don’t worry Lydia, I’m fine. Just gotta take it easy for a bit.” 

“Fine my ass,” she muttered, “just go get in the car, Stiles.”

She didn’t talk the whole way home, except to call the rest of the pack to let them know he was okay. Scott said he and Kira were going to come see him, so Lydia invited Isaac over when she called him too. Might as well make a whole pack night out of the whole ordeal. She didn’t bother calling Scott back and telling him to bring the kids. Knowing Scott’s kids, they would insist upon coming anyway.

Twenty minutes later, Isaac, Scott, and Kira were on the couch with Stiles and Lydia while the kids played monopoly on the floor. William, Scott and Kira’s six year old teamed up with Elizabeth to fit the six person player quota for the game. The adults had a movie set up in the player, but took a moment to watch the kids play. At one point, Alice, Scott’s ten year old daughter, landed on Nathaniel’s propertied four turns in a row, and, in her frustration, growled at him. 

“Hey!” The seven year old boy shouted, “Mom says you can’t use wolf powers on me! It’s not an even playing field!” His twin sister laid a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, but he shrugged it off, “Stop it Rose, you do it too.” 

Rose looked offended, “I’m not a wolf!” 

“Fox powers are practically the same.”

“Not our fault your the only human in the family,” Alice said with her nose in the air. 

“Hey!” Scott snapped, “What’s rule number one?” 

Alice sighed, replying monotonously, “Species doesn’t matter.”

Isaac gave a crooked smile at the trained response. 

Jane brushed a hand through her hair, glaring at the arguing McCalls balefully, “Can you guys stop arguing so we can finish this game. I’m kicking all your butts, anyway, so it doesn’t really matter how you guys are doing.” 

Scott snickered, “Oh my god, she is so much like Lydia was when we were young!” 

Lydia snorted lightly, but didn’t say anything. 

Stiles sighed, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs and turning his head towards her. He ignored the slight twinge of pain at the back of his neck. “You want to tell me why you’re angry at me?” he asked her quietly. 

She looked up at his blankly, “I’m not angry.”

“Lydia, you’ve hardly spoken since we got home from the hospital. You’ve barely even looked at me. You cannot tell me your not angry.” 

She snapped her head towards him, “Okay, yeah, fine, I’m angry. You ran off on this call, barely said goodbye, and then you went after this common criminal alone! Where was your partner, Jasper, or whatever his name is? Besides that, how did you get so careless! You should have been alert enough that you would notice someone coming at your head with a brick! What were you thinking?! I could have lost you!” 

Stiles was quiet for a long time. He was distracted, and he did get seriously injured. Every point she had made was entirely valid. “The Hale house,” he said after his silence. 

“What?” Lydia responded, confused. The whole living room had gone quiet, trying not to bother that couple. 

“I was at the old Hale house, that’s what distracted me. The thief ran by there and I just… I got distracted. It was stupid, but it has been so long since I’ve been back there. So much went wrong there, the house and the woods. That’s why he was able to surprise me.” 

The pack in the living room remained silent for a long moment, though Lydia moved closer to Stiles, resting a hand on his arm, as if to apologize for being angry. She understood now. Scott, always the optimist, finally broke the quiet, “So much went wrong there, sure, but it also gave us so much. We would never be the people we are today if I hadn’t been bitten in that forest. We have lost so much, but doesn’t that just make what we have so much greater?” 

Stiles smiled at him, “When did you get so smart?” 

“When I stopped following you around blindly,” Scott laughed. He turned to the kids, “Did I ever tell you about the night I got bitten?” 

The kids all shook his head violently. Their parents always refrained from talking about the first several years. Noting how rough they had been, all the parents came to the conclusion that it would be better to wait until the kids were older. 

“Well this dummy,” Scott slapped Stiles on the shoulder, “came around to my house one night— I almost hit him with a baseball bat when he almost fell off my roof— and asked me to go out and find a dead body with him! Who asks their friend to find a dead body with them in their free time!” 

The kids started giggling, and Elizabeth asked for another story, then Will asked for another one after, and then all the kids were sitting on the floor listening to their parents raptly. 

Keeping it tame for the sake of their young minds, Stiles retold stories of his and Scott’s adventures in learning the ropes of lycanthropy (featuring a segment he called Why Hurling Lacrosse Balls at Your Friend is Sometimes Acceptable). Scott talked about an old friend named Allison, who lived too strongly to live too long, which lead to a difficult discussion on love and loss. Kira piped in with stories about her dad embarrassing her in front of Scott for a while. When the kids asked about the forest preserve, Scott told them about defeating Peter and Stiles told a censored version of the story of the darach.

Isaac snorted, “You make the preserve sound like this big important place where only the highest and lowest points of our lives took place, but let’s not forget that it is also the place where Lydia went streaking for two days.” 

“You did what?!” Jane shouted in surprise. 

“Oh yeah, she was missing forever! And I was freaking out. It was terrifying, but looking back on it, it’s kind of funny,” Stiles wrapped an arm around Lydia and pulled her into his side, but she huffed in mock offense and pushed him off. 

“It’s not funny!” 

Scott patted her on the back, “It’s a little funny.”

“Traitor,” She muttered as she stood up, “Bed time, kids.” 

The children on the floor all groaned, but gathered up all their game pieces and headed upstairs. 

“It was a little funny,” Isaac commented once they were all out of the room. Lydia made a face at him before flopping down next to her husband and finally pushing play on the movie. She jostled Stiles a little when she sat down though, and he winced when the rough movement shook his head. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Lydia said as she leaned against him, pulling the throw blanket over them. 

“You don’t sound very sorry.” 

“You think it’s funny.” 

“Sorry, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a fill for a prompt from stydia-fanfictions.tumblr.com


End file.
